Conventional memory architectures includes features that waste DC and AC current consumption by one or more of the following (i) passive (no gain) static loads, (ii) large sub-wordlines, (iii) sub-wordline circuits not included in the memory array, (iv) row, column and block array partitions not included in the memory array, (v) double ended buses (address path, local and global data output path, data input path), (vi) equalization circuitry placed at one end of the memory array, (vii) address predecoders, and/or (viii) replaced defective blocks still connected to the source current.